


【L月】同归异乡

by mingxuanchenwen



Category: L月 - Fandom, l - Fandom, 夜神月 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingxuanchenwen/pseuds/mingxuanchenwen
Summary: 月跟某世家子弟有开放式婚姻关系，跟L是炮友





	【L月】同归异乡

36°10’N 115°08’W  
这是神秘短信破解后得到的坐标，L把它放在最高优先级。他下飞机的那一刻他中断了和FIB的高层对话，沙漠都市的热风瞬间吹走了英伦半岛带来的那一丝阴雨。L穿过鱼龙混杂的大厅，忽视了兔女郎一路的媚眼，老虎机机硬币哗啦啦的碰撞混和筹码坠落的声响，纸醉金迷。  
这里是拉斯维加斯，欲望之都，世界赌城  
日本警局高官夜神月正在这里负责遣返某位金融诈骗犯，同样，他的情人龙崎——或者称呼他为L更加适合，正在酒店顶层等待着今晚长夜漫漫。  
密码锁发出轻微的声响，今晚的幽会对象姗姗来迟。L有点难耐的舔了舔嘴唇，上次和夜神月做爱还是三周前（在日本本家大宅的主卧翻云覆雨），天知道他有多饥渴----梦里都是月完美的身躯，狠狠的插入再抽出。  
这场久违的饕餮盛宴，他想要好好享受。  
“月君…或者说石桥太太，有兴趣和我赌一把吗？”  
他蹲在床头，眼睛亮得惑人，也许是在回味，也许是在计划今晚的享乐。很久以后，他才像终于回过神来一样，目光转向放在地上的黑包。他知道里面都装了些什么，也知道禁欲而高冷的夜神月将在它们的配合下变得多么淫荡……他舔了舔嘴角，突然觉得很渴。但最令他难受的是逐渐紧绷的裤子，尤其还是在这样的姿势下。想起来夜神月在第一次见面的时候，就把目光放在他的下身，那时候L就像浑身着了火一样……也许他不应该继续无所事事地等待着。L跳下床，双手自然地插进兜里，他踱了几步，然后突然转了个身，打开放在桌上的电脑。他轻而易举地闯进了酒店的网络，几十个监控画面列在屏幕上，下一秒，自己编写的“定位夜神月”程序锁定了目标。  
他的月君还穿着西装，显然是刚结束工作还没来得及换下，这倒便宜他了。估计是为了躲开摄像头，月还颇为正式地戴了个小礼帽……月总能给他惊喜。  
不过，L可远远没想到月能给他的惊喜不止如此。  
他的这位平日里矜持冷淡的情人，在反手推上酒店房间的房门后，唇边扬起了似笑非笑的弧度。  
这和月君平日里固定在一个恰到好处的面板式笑容不太一样。L的手指缓慢地抹过唇，就仿佛现在地揉搓地是月那丰润的唇瓣，下了一个定义——月君一定不知道他这样有多么诱惑。  
但事实上，夜神月对自己再清楚不过了。  
他慢条斯理地脱下纯黑款修身款西装，L一直觉得他钟情于这件能把他腰部线条修饰的格外好看地外套是别有用心。然后是衬衫，从最上面扣的严严实实地那一枚解起，一直露出了他的胸肌，腹部，一直到下……  
月似乎完全不介意把自己漂亮的身材展示给L看，不过，也仅仅是L了。  
然后他没有理会L开始变得急促的呼吸，而是自顾自的，带着些调皮和故意的因素，背过身去继续解开裤子的领带。  
那条裤子顺着月洁白而笔直的长腿滑下。在上一次L把玩着月的脚，顺势而上吻遍他大腿的时候，他就觉得月的腿堪称完美无瑕。但此时让他感到腹部变得紧绷的确实不这个，而是当裤子滑落时，连带而出的，月挺翘的臀部。  
“怎么，L，不敢玩个大点的？”夜神月随身拿起了边上的一条浴袍笼罩了自己，带着些挑衅，“赌博定胜负，赢一次脱一件，不如你赢我一次，我穿一件——你准备的好东西不少吧？在我的印象里，L可不是这么胆小的人。”  
“在我的认知里，月君自然也不会玩得这么开。”  
“所以，yes or not？”  
“To respect is to obey.”  
然后再一次的，月露出了在那种似笑非笑的，非常具有吸引力的表情。  
但这一次的L却毫不犹豫地抓住了他的手，把他整个人拽了过来，然后狠狠地吻了上去，火热的舌尖极具侵略性地搅动着月的唇齿，津液交缠，像急不可耐的野兽般扫荡了月整个口腔。但L似乎还嫌不满足，手扣住了月的后脑勺，把他拉进自己。  
一个似乎要让月整个人窒息般，近似于滚涌的岩浆般火辣的深吻。  
“赛前违规？”  
“不，是赛制更改的处罚。“  
L收回了搂住月身上的手，用自己最喜欢的蹲姿，坐回了椅子上。像刚才的情欲并未在他身上出现过。嘴唇却咬着手指，眼睛直勾勾的看着月，像盯着一块垂涎欲滴的巧克力蛋糕。  
"所以月君想怎么赌?"  
月耸耸肩，斜着身子靠着了酒店的大书桌：“都可以。”看到书桌上为客人准备的各种消遣的小玩意：“纸牌怎么样？”  
"不要，那要玩太久了"L果断拒绝  
月促狭的看了眼L：“大侦探可真是急色啊”  
L一脸天然的看着月：“我只是不想让月君等太久”  
月又笑了笑，看到桌子上的骰盅，顿时有了主意。背对这L打开骰盅，把里面的色子放在手心。走到L面前，笑眯眯的伸出两只手：“你能猜到那色子在那只手里，我今晚就全听你的”  
L听后想都没想，握住月的右手腕往怀里一扯，把月整个人拉到了椅子上。轻轻摩挲这月光洁的右手腕:“我猜在这里”  
月也不着恼，头轻轻后仰靠着了L肩膀，露出细长的脖颈，含着笑意的看了看L：“你就这么肯定，要是输了，那今天你开始白来一趟了”  
L放下了蹲在椅子上的腿，双手搂住月的腰，让月整个人坐在了他怀里，吻上了月白玉般的后颈：“月君，对我这么好，怎么会舍得让我白来一趟”说着把月的左手打开，一枚色子在玉洁的手心里出现。  
月得意的笑出声：“大侦探，看来你输了”  
L一面轻啄上月的嘴角，一面笑道：“还没有结束。”说着打开了月的右手，不出所料，另外一枚色子安静躺在了月的右手心。L把月的右手放在嘴边，像品尝棒棒糖舔舐起来:“看来，月君果然舍不得  
月伸出纤长的手指，像舞蹈动作一般舒展着，让L贪恋的舌头勾勒出掌中每一丝纹理。  
过于温情和缠绵了。月刻意地将手指上的戒指划过了L单薄的嘴唇，那冷硬的质感和夜神月大相径庭。月主动环住了L的脖子，给了他一个极具性暗示的吻，湿热、香甜，却又一闪而过。  
一吻过后，他神色平静地，缓慢地用手指将嘴边溢出的津液推回到口中。葱白白的指尖在艳红丰润的唇间腾挪，月像是在做一件再正经不过的事情，眼睛只是单纯地看着L。看着他漆黑的眸子卷起暗流，看着他苍白的脸颊泛起嫣红。  
月拔出手之后轻咬了一下唇瓣，他的手指从轻巧地从敞开浴袍里露出大片雪白肌肤上划过，指向了L藏满了“肮脏的小秘密”的行李。  
“龙崎，该向我展示你的创意了。”  
L像展示证物一般把琳琅满目的情趣用品摆满了大桌，那专业劲甚至让月有种想给它们编号的冲动。  
月拎起“一号证物”，“带白色猫尾的丁字裤，你认真的吗？L”  
忽略即使是穿着宽松的牛仔裤也已经明显支起了帐篷的下身，L的表情倒还是像平常一样无机质中带着一丝欠揍。  
“像小猫咪一样纯洁而驯服的月君，是我下流幻想中的常客。”  
月把耳边的碎发向后拨了拨，放弃了梳理规整的造型，在蓬松细碎的褐发衬托下的月年轻到让人惊讶。  
“愿赌服输。”  
他背对着脱下了浴袍，那煽情的动作简直像一个最顶尖的色情演员。L想到，还好月没有做这行，否则恐怕他花光了身家都不能成为独占月的那一个客人。  
质地细腻的浴袍垂到了地上，月跪在上面为履行自己的赌约做努力。他分开大腿，手指钻进了那道幽美的缝隙中，手指剪动几下，便轻而易举地将前端是肛塞的猫尾插了进去。  
L突然意识到，月应该是在临行前就做好了润滑扩张。  
他就这样带着湿漉漉的屁股，含着粘稠的润滑剂过了一天。  
“那个犯人要是知道月君这样淫荡地含着润滑剂逮捕他，不知道作何感想。”  
“怎么？”夜神月挑了挑眉。即使片刻前他极尽挑逗地将肛塞吞了进去，现在脸上也不带半分意乱情迷的样子。反而让L更加想撕开这家伙游刃有余的面具，把呻吟、哭喊和求饶挖掘出来。“你吃醋了？”  
“当然不是。”L摆出一副夸张的后怕神情，“我只是在担心，要是有人发现了你的秘密，恐怕你的团队和囚犯会联合起来上了我亲爱的月君。”  
“那你会告诉他们吗？”月伸手抚过对方的脸颊，但L顺势侧过头，伸出舌头舔舐着月的指尖。月顿时觉得下腹痒得难受，无法自拔地想着对方舔的若不是自己的指尖，而是……  
“我倒是想试试在你的下属们面前把你干到昏厥。”L轻笑一声，抓着对方的手把他拉到面前。两人的身体严丝合缝，同样火热的坚硬撞在一起，同时颤抖起来。他们鼻尖挨着鼻尖，嘴唇间却留着一丝距离。月被勾得下意识张开嘴想要捕捉对方的唇瓣，但L只是逡巡其上，偶尔轻轻蹭过。“难以相信没人发现你的本性。”热气随着他的声音喷洒在月的唇上，不仅没有缓解他的痒，反而让他更加难耐起来。这时候夜神月也不装淡定的，按着L的后脑勺，把他狠狠压向自己。  
嘴唇相叠，牙齿碰撞。两人同时感到一丝刺痛，但这时候谁都把旁事抛到脑后了。几乎是与此同时，舌头就纠缠在一起，然后，是L攻城略地般的进攻。他勾着月的脖子加深了这个吻，舌头抵在月的舌根处，逼着对方一起品尝口腔上壁。他知道月最无法抵抗这种舔舐。  
像发情期的蛇一样痴缠着，月和L的吻像是在厮杀，两个最亲密的仇人为每一寸甜美的土地榨干了自己的精力。  
月率性结束了这个狂暴的吻，当然不是他认输了，而是他想让节奏重新回到自己的掌控中。  
“大侦探……”月努力压抑着自己的喘息，眯起眼睛让长睫挡住了褐眸中的波光，“你的吻技真像一个初尝人事的青春期少年。”  
L苍白的脸上泛起的红晕让他多了一丝人气，像他以前所轻鄙的那些普通人一样，被欲望驱赶和操纵着，能为了一场肉欲之欢做出些可怕的事。  
他咧开了嘴，“月君是在夸我有活力吗？是呀，毕竟像月君的丈夫那样流连花丛的人，在床上肯定也死气沉沉的吧。”  
月捏住了L的肩膀，L本以为他会生气，正等着迎接从那张奢靡瑰艳的嘴里迸射出的利刃，却不曾想他迎接的会是个甜蜜的笑容。  
“我会选你当情人，你总得有比他强的地方吧。”月的手按向了L凸起的裆部，或轻或重地按压着。  
“我第一次见你就注意到你那活了，即使是在居家牛仔裤下也很显眼呢。”月不由自主地伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇。  
“本来还很为难怎么才能把你钓上床，结果一看你的眼神就知道了……真是轻而易举。”  
L的笑容有点微妙，“月君形容一见钟情的方式真是坦诚又色情。”  
月沉默地看了L一眼，然后重新扬起了那副一切尽在掌握的笑容。  
“我还没有说游戏结束呢，那么我的下一个问题是，我后面塞了多少颗跳蛋？”  
L的瞳孔有一瞬间的扩张，然后他立刻夸张地叹了口气。  
“月君是在考验我在大脑供氧不足的情况下能弱智到什么程度吗？”  
L伸手握住了月后穴里塞的那根猫尾的中部，像是试探般的抽插着，手指也跟着滑进了那个销魂的肉洞，一边搅起一片淫靡的水声，一边漫不经心地回答。  
“零个。我知道过海关要检查的。”  
月咬住下唇，努力控制自己不要跟着L手指的动作摇摆腰肢。他呼出一口温热的吐息，在L耳边低喃，  
“你又对了，大侦探，那么，下一样玩具是什么？”  
“我突然嫉妒起玩具来。”L再次覆上月的嘴唇，含含糊糊地抱怨着。但月可没觉得这家伙会就这么放弃大好机会，天知道那对比往常更加幽暗的目光背后藏着多少奇怪而……有趣的想法。不过显然说谎家L也只是装装样子，下一秒他就向后跳了一步，过于干脆利落，让月下意识地伸出舌头追逐陡然消失的温度。  
L颇为得意地挑了挑眉，舌尖探出双唇，在齿间轻轻刮蹭，好像此刻是他在品尝月的贝齿一般。月看着L一副尽在掌握的样子就觉得不爽，于是干脆敞开手转了半圈，脚尖在地毯上滑过完美的圆。L盯着腿部流畅的线条，尤其是其上……大幅摆动的猫尾扫过过于白皙的肌肤，在腿缝间来回摇摆。L突然觉得这条尾巴粗得烦人，总是遮住大腿内侧若隐若现的水光。他暗暗得意月就算装得再怎么淡定，但流至腿部的液体也背叛了他的伪装。也许他的确该好好摆弄自己的道具们，慢慢撕破月的高傲，让他放下自尊恳求自己……  
月很快转回身，瞄了一眼L更加肿胀的下身，满意地挑了挑眉。  
L不说话了，蹲下身很快从包里拿出一样东西。月只是扫了一眼就知道那是什么玩意，极为配合地走到大床边上，背对着L，却扭过头，一边缓缓跪坐下来，眼睛却一眨不眨地盯着对方，好像他才是进行主导的那个。  
L觉得月折磨人的技术越发可怕了。尽管下身已经硬得发痛，分去了一半理智，他还是强行压下自己的表情，摆出一副气人专用扑克脸，走到月的身后。  
十字交叉的束缚皮带被依次绑在月的脚踝和大腿中部。他专门选择了紧绷的伸缩带，就等着月因为体力不支而颤抖。不过这才刚开始，偏着头瞥他的月还摆着一副无所谓的表情，笔直地跪坐着。他忍不住再次凑上前，从对方的下巴处细细吻起。同时，他的手也没有闲着，按着月的大腿强迫他并拢，然后抓着尾巴尖逗弄着月的皮肤。  
略微坚硬的毛或划或刺，玩弄着月过于敏感的身体，让他忍不住微微颤抖起来。一声难耐的呢喃滑出月的舌尖，却在触及空气之前被L捉住，品尝满怀。这时候，L的手已经不满足于挑逗月的皮肤，而是向上握到尾巴根部，向外稍微提出一些，又猛然送了进去。这一回，月吞进的不仅是肛塞，还有被爱液濡湿的长毛。随着L的手部抽送，月像被抛在浪尖一样不住地打颤。他怎么会想到小半条尾巴被自己吞了进去，双腿并拢的姿势、过于紧致的甬道，都弄乱了尾巴的毛，它们划过内壁，毫不充实却瘙痒异常，让他忍不住更加收缩起来。但这又有什么用呢？哪怕此刻L已经停了抽插的动作，但已经弄乱的猫尾和抽搐般蠕动的肠道彼此凌虐。可当他试图寻找抚慰的时候，硬刺的毛却什么也不能给他。过分的瘙痒和空虚让他的眼前朦胧一片，生理性的泪水在他意识到之前就流了出来，倔强地挂在眼角。  
L的目光一刻也不曾从月的脸上移开，他自然注意到月紧皱的眉头和过分殷红的眼尾，低低的喘息从微张的唇间逸出，身体更是急速颤抖着，像是随时都会因为这样的玩弄而达到高潮。  
他的月真是太过敏感了。  
L暂时放过了月的下身，猫尾重新正确的插回后穴,一副湿漉漉要含不住的样子，随着呼吸吞吐收缩努力夹住。但是L对此非常有信心，哪怕已经扩张充分，月的那里每次依旧是紧致难耐：“月君，真是天生适合做爱的体质呢。”  
有什么温热的东西靠近了L那涨的发痛的下身，慢慢的自上而下划过，一寸寸刺激着侦探引以为豪的控制力。L低头，看到的是月含笑带着丝情欲的双眼：他正隔着牛仔裤轻轻舔舐着那个带来无限情欲和欢乐的粗大，粗粝的布料将细小的动作无限放大。谁能想到几个小时前镜头前禁欲而言辞犀利的美人警察，照顾肉棒的口技也是如此一流。  
细密的刺激让L忍不住深深叹气，他怕自己就这样射了。月似乎看出了某人的克制，更加卖力地、甚至还坏心眼的打转，咬住了拉链拉开了一个小缝。裆部早就被润湿，不知道是L的前液还是月的唾液的杰作——或二者兼而有之。  
L蹲下放低自己的高度，中断了这个让人自制力失控的服务——月不满的啧了一声。他看中了月胸口那两颗樱桃——乳晕是漂亮的淡粉色，由于被束缚带捆绑的缘故，乳珠早已充血泛红，挺立着等着幸临，就像奶油蛋糕上那两颗最好吃的草莓。  
这样想着，L毫不犹豫的直接含住了左边那颗，叼在齿间轻轻研磨，月从喉咙里发出一声咕哝，就像只真正的被主人爱抚的小猫咪：他喜欢这种感觉。L闻到了淡淡的奶香味——是酒店的沐浴露的味道，刺激着他的嗅觉，更像是完美的奶油蛋糕了。他忍不住开始用力吮吸，发出啧啧啧的水声：“要是月君现在是产乳就好了，一定是最甜美的乳汁。”没有等对方回答，L便又自言自语：“那我就让月怀上吧，不知道你的老公愿不愿意替别人养孩子呢？”  
月冷笑了一声：“他自己私生子都会下地跑了，我不介意给他戴个绿帽。”他下意识的想要拥抱回吻L，但是束缚着的手脚限制了他的活动，只是无力的挣扎了几下。  
“啊…哈…别弄在脖子上…”月小口喘着气，他大幅度地后仰，露出纤细修长的漂亮脖颈：“明天还要开会…”  
“我觉得月君有一个不太好的小习惯。”  
L的湿吻开始往下滑，月感到自己腹部的皮肤被温暖而湿润地舔舐而过，留下若隐若现的水痕，这使得他感到了股无名的瘙痒和悸动，像热流一样从腹部躁动上来，修长的双腿忍不住开始合拢摩擦。  
月不自觉的挺起腰，让自己的身体向L更靠近一些。同时他抓紧了L黑色的发丝，“你指什么？”  
但是突然之间，L却猛地擒住他的手腕，动作迅捷凶猛，像只一击即中的猎鹰那般直接把月掀翻在床。随即双腿借势而上，狠狠压住了月的后面的膝盖窝。夜神月感觉自己气都要气笑了，L正把自己的整个重量都压制在他的背上。  
月勉强地偏过头，“怎么，大侦探，突然发现我是你逃逸多年地罪犯？”  
L没回答他。月感到他呼吸的热气正打在自己的耳边，然后伴随着大腿色情地揉捏，侦探的动作似乎有些没轻没重，可是粗暴的爱抚，伴随着随之而来的指尖在娇嫩肌肤上暧昧的轻触却又有着别样的快乐。  
侦探炙热而沙哑地声音酥酥麻麻的回荡在月的耳中，“月君上次和我第一次上床的时候就被干的下不了床了，我以为月君这次会吸取教训。“他的声音变得更加的富有诱惑力，鬼知道侦探究竟在他们上一次做爱之后学习了些什么东西，”还是说，这是月君欲擒故纵的小手段？“  
他凑得太近了，几乎给月自己的整个耳蜗被L湿哒哒地舔弄过地感觉。  
L的手开始从大腿根向上滑动，顺着漂亮的臀线，用小拇指钩住那条性感至极的丁字裤的上边，慢慢提起，使得那饱胀的填满了月湿润的甬道的按摩棒就渐渐滑了出来，可就在它即将脱离的时候，L却似乎故意地一样松开手，让它依靠自己的弹性，布料清脆的啪的一声打在月的臀肉上，虽然再次被白色的蕾丝所遮盖，但L感打赌，它一定泛起了诱人的粉色。同时那根连着的粗大按摩棒也再次破开了月的私密之处，小穴的内里甚至还未完全收拢，就被冰凉的柱体借着反作用力再次撑大，凶猛的侵犯之中甚至进入了更深的地方。  
“嗯啊……”  
L按住被这一下激的腰部弹起的月的身体。  
我喜欢月君的呻吟声，并且想要得到更多。L想着，低下头用犬齿厮磨着月后颈的皮肉，继续享用着他自动送上门来的极品的猎物。手下握住按摩棒，轻轻在月的肉壁抽送，脖颈的轻痛和体内颤动的快感，让月舒服的抬起脖颈配合L的动作。  
也让他想起L的棒子远比身下的这根，更粗更硬。在L初次进入他的时候，让他第一天体会到被填满的快感，那是现在这根按摩棒可比。对比出的落差感让月的欲火蔓延烧成怒火，对L磨磨蹭蹭的动作心生不满。故意抬起臀部，让粉红娇嫩的穴口在L眼下无遮无掩。  
按摩棒已经被L刚才前戏之下挑弄出的爱液滋润的晶莹，被紧致的后穴裹的微微抽动。L嘴角绷起暧昧的笑：“看样子，这玩意满足不了月君？”  
月半阖的眼轻扫过L胯下贲张的巨物，刻意讽刺道：“你下面的东西不行了，只能拿情趣道具满足我？”  
L俯下身在月的脸颊轻轻一吻：“我行不行，月君不比任何人都清楚吗”语毕，缓缓的从月身下抽出按摩棒，可没想也不是件简单的事。小穴紧紧地吸附着硅胶玩具，像是完全不舍它离去。L只能一边揉捏月丰润的臀肉，一边哄他：“月君，再放松些，我有更好的东西要给你。”  
月把头埋在枕头里含糊地骂：“不还是你磨磨蹭蹭。”嘴上这么说，还是配合着L放松甬道，终于把助兴的道具取了出来，L看着那玩意连尾端都沾染上爱液了，不由赞叹：“月君真是厉害，居然整根都吞下了，我可是特意为你选的加大号”  
还没等月开口反击，便按住月的纤腰，把早已滚烫的肉棒对准穴口送了进去。  
月还没从拔出按摩棒的空虚中回过神，就被那根让他又爱又恨的肉棒填满，在自己湿润紧窄的体内凶猛的抽送起来。虽然L之前已经给他做了充分的扩张，但过于硕大的性器还是让月本能地叫了出来，后穴不自觉的收紧，反而让肉壁吸吮得更加紧密，险些让L直接射出来。  
“唔啊——”  
L突兀的动作让月如受惊的小兽般绷紧了全身的肌肉，月没想到他会这样毫无预警地直接捅进来。虽然很想骂人，但全身的注意力都已经全部集中到下半身去了，月的怒火在胸腔内荡漾一周又演变成了另一种同样炽热灼人的火焰。  
“混，混蛋...啊，你是把我、当妓女在使用吗。”  
筋脉虬结的骇人肉棒在粉嫩湿润的小穴间凶猛地攻略着,如果L不费心去把月浑圆雪白的臀肉掰开的话，还能享受到被弹性十足的臀肉夹逼的快感。  
L着迷地看着月在暖昧灯光下微微战栗的腰线，看着男人清隽结实的身躯在他胯下化为一滩诱人的春水。|  
“如果月君是妓女的话——”L红着眼睛狠狠地一挺身,粗大的囊袋啪啪地拍击在月的翘臀上，“一定能榨干我全部财产”  
“即使是在工作时我也会让月君只穿着透明的衬衫站在我旁边，小穴里一直塞着按摩棒...”  
L看见优雅的月君在他的淫词浪语中闭上了眼，变得嫣红的眼皮不安地抖动着——不安，或是兴奋?  
他俯身去亲吻、去舔舐月振翅欲飞的蝴蝶骨,就像一条企图引诱飞鸟的海鱼。  
“月君会成为我的专属小婊子，我每侦破一个案件月君将会得到一次为我口交的奖励。”  
L将手指伸进月的嘴里，肆意地玩弄着月的软舌。  
这张嘴的威力有多大他是明白的，它能让忠者叛变,让义者臻私，让圣人堕落，让魔鬼从善。而现在,却成为他满足欲望的一个口器。L塞了四根手指进去，让月的津液淌遍了他的手掌，手指跟随肉棒的速度抽插着，好像月正在同时为另一个人口交似的。  
“月君必须得很努力才能吞下我的阴茎不是吗?他的嘴太小了。但是你那么优秀，在在性爱方面也是最好的——月君会冒着窒息的风险把我含进去,舔遍我肉棒的每一寸。”  
“——别忘了还有睾丸，月君要用嘴含着一颗，然后用手抚慰另颗。”  
“非常棒，我的宝贝......”L的手指和阴茎同步侵犯着月，下流的话语描绘出的色情幻想像是一双无形的大手，猥亵着月每一寸私密的肌肤。  
“然后，我会射给月君...月君的小嘴一定包不住，白浊液会顺着嘴角流到你的乳尖上，那里早就硬得像颗小石子似的了。”  
“淫荡的月君给人口交也能硬起来不是吗?他下面一定已经流了一滩水,非常渴望我的肉棒。”  
L像是陷入了自己的幻想，一边用力地操干着月淫靡的肉穴，一边在他耳边低喃。  
意识逐渐脱离自己控制的感觉很不好，尤其是对于夜神月这样控制欲极为强盛的人。他或许不算是一个实打实的专制的暴君，却是个善用蛊惑的神明，座下拜服着他诚惶诚恐的信徒——或者说是魔鬼的走狗。  
但是现在的情况却又不同了，月已经清楚地感到了自己意识的沦丧。L那粗暴的操干暴力地打开了他的身体，那炽热的硕大根本和常人的尺寸不同，常常在尚未完全退出之时，就裹挟着几乎要把他折断的力度狠狠冲撞至最深处，研磨过月快乐的敏感点，激起他无法控制的尖叫。  
月带着几乎已经迷茫意识抽搐着抚了抚自己的腹部，他甚至于有种可以从腹部的肌肤摸到L在自己身体里驰骋着的阴茎的形状。他内里的穴肉像贪婪地小嘴一样吮吸着侍奉着那肉棒，却又不堪于承受它过多地鞭挞。  
被反复进出侵犯的酸麻滋生出快感，进而汹涌成潮水把他整个人都淹没，在他尚未挣脱意识被消磨的困境时就将他一举吞没。  
月褐色的发丝已经乱七八糟地黏在漂亮的侧脸上，这让他像个被弄坏的玩偶。  
L几乎是毫无抵抗力地被这样的景致打动了，他抱起月，性器依然连接着，让他面对面地坐在自己的怀里。捧着他的面庞纠缠着和他接吻，搅动着他的软舌。月感觉舌尖传来了一阵微微的刺痛，这将他从性爱中的快感中抽离出了一丝清醒的神智，然后他敏锐的发现自己的舌尖都被L吮破了。  
月气恨的咬牙切齿，L还真是不留余力地践行着自己地诺言，他舌头破了，那么很多需要直接交接地事物就肯定不能做了——他可没有把自己的私事留给下属供他们嚼舌根的地步。  
他用力捶了两下L的背，后者的报复也来的简单直接。他再次抱起月，让自己的性器和他的后穴抽离，然后放下手，让阴茎借着重力，冷酷地破开了月的那张张合合，淫乱的渴求着的小嘴。  
太、太多了，龙崎——  
月琥珀色的眸子变成了流淌的蜂蜜，他微蹙着眉头，环着L的脖颈随着他的动作起伏。  
L的手用力地捏着月的臀肉,挺胯的动作越发激烈，每一下都像是要把自己嵌入月体内。  
喜过于强烈的频繁的快感让月有点意识迷糊，他的手虚弱地搭在L肩上，上半身倚靠在了黑发男人身上。  
漆黑的，酝酿看旋涡的瞳孔凝视着他，仿佛嵌入月身体里的不止是他的生殖器官，还有他的欲望、思想、灵魂。  
月在那片深選的黑中慢慢迷失，他绽放出一个布满情欲的，堕落而迷人的笑容。  
“龙崎，你这样看着我、我会觉得你爱上了我。  
月慢慢闭上眼睛，仿佛已经完全融入了这场性爱的节奏。他不再压抑自己放荡的呻吟，自己想配合扭动的腰肢。  
“啊啊——好热、好深，龙崎、好舒服”  
月放弃了用胳膊支撑自己发软的身体，温顺地靠上了L的胸膛，一边用手在他背上随意地撩画，一边发出似啜泣，似欢愉的喘息声。  
L看不见他的脸，只能感觉到月在他耳边的吐息，温暖得像他的外表，但还是冷凝的香气更村和他的内心。  
L抬起月的臀部，将他高高抬起，缓缓拔出自己已经膨胀到了顶点的阴茎。慢慢地拔出来的肉棒也顺带牵扯出了一团艳红的媚肉，像朵绽放到荼蘼的红玫瑰。带着泡沫的水渍从月的后穴里流出，淌得L满腿都是。  
“唔、啊——龙...”  
骤然失去了后穴入侵的异物，前一秒还在放荡地呻吟的月不满地咬了下男人的耳垂。L在空气里晃荡的贲张的性器受激似的一抖，但他却没有继续满足自己，而是将月放到床上，从桌面上拿起了一小瓶透明液体。  
月在床上欲求不满地绞拢了双腿，他眯起眼打量那瓶液体。“  
“是rush?你想让我用那个?”  
L伸手将液体倒进手掌，不顾月的挣扎将他灌进了月贪婪地蠕动着的后穴。  
“稀释过的，很安全，只是增加一点情趣而已。”  
月挣扎无果后脱力般地躺到了床上，他闭上了眼，认命地等着这有轻微松弛肌肉效果的春药生效。  
L替月解开了束缚带，先前的动作已经在雪白的肌肤上勒出一道道红印，他不舍地俯身舔舐：“月君不适合捆绑play，下次的话…办公室好了。”  
侦探君在月的身上四处游走勾火，所经之处留下淡淡的水渍。月不知道这是药效作用还是高潮过后的敏感，酥酥麻麻的感觉从神经末梢传达至大脑，经久不消，对方煽风点火却不负责扑救，下身还不老实的一下下磨蹭着月的大腿，偶尔几次已经触碰到穴口，却也只是用力的顶弄，故意擦过却不进入。  
明明刚刚还在办事，现在却装无知。月腹诽着L在自己身上的纯情动作，似乎连呼吸都变得更加费力几分，沾染出一丝灼热气息。L突然直接握住了月的阴茎——这个可怜的小家伙已经被冷落了太久，有点焉焉的，快速的上下撸动了几把，还故意划过龟头，带出一丝透明的前液，刺激地月忍不住低呼：“再快点…再多点”  
“Well.”L依依不舍地从月胸口抬头，亲吻着对方挺翘的鼻尖，舔去了一颗汗珠：“I promise.”  
他直接把月整个人正面放倒在了大床上，还难得细心地给月垫了枕头，就像一件完美的艺术品，静静地等人欣赏把玩。L分开月的双腿，出乎意料的简单没有任何抵抗，在药效的作用下，月就像是个高级情趣娃娃，软绵绵的任人动作，连后穴也毫不收敛地流淌着爱液，随着呼吸间翻出鲜红的媚肉。侦探抬起月的双腿，它们无力地悬垂着，全部的重量都落在了L的肩上，故意“啪啪”拍了两下月的臀瓣，现在的手感更像是松软的蛋糕。他扶着已经涨成青紫色的阴茎，毫不犹豫的挺进饥渴的小穴。  
没有任何阻碍，L就那么直接一插到底。不似之前的欲拒还迎，药物让甬道变得顺滑舒畅毫无阻碍，每一次都能准确的摩擦过g点，顶到最深处那个从未开发过的处女地：“月君，我可是第一个插的那么深的。”  
月尝试着去环住L的后背，啃噬他的喉结，然而药物的作用让他的手臂不断滑落：“呜…啊哈…你到底倒了多少！”  
“可能我错拿了原液。”L毫无歉意地继续大力抽插，月喘息着试图收缩夹紧后穴挽留更多，来阻挡L这快速运动以便自己掌握局势，但一切只是徒劳，他的全身都烧灼了起来，早就失去了对自身所有的掌控权，小腿摇摇晃晃地挂在L肩上，任由对方采撷蹂躏。俯身和情人亲吻交换体液，L把月的腿折叠到胸口——一流的柔韧性，扶着月的膝盖继续耕耘：“月君这个样子真的是少见。”  
手臂被正在与自己交合的男人捞了起来，交叉摆放于胸口，就像禁欲的圣女——但没有哪位圣女会如此一丝不挂，堕落于情欲中任人草干。月盯着L漆黑的发顶——正随着他们主人的抽动而颤抖，月光从窗帘缝隙中透过，打在L汗津津的后背上，同样的传统体位下，和当年结婚时索然无趣的初夜相比，这才是真正体会着极致的享受。  
但还不够。  
月以前不是没体会过rush的威力。名义上的丈夫总抱怨他在性事上一本正经、像个死人一样毫无乐趣，所以有几次都被迫用这个恶名昭著的春药强行让他告饶。月总以为自己的身体早就习惯药效了，但L究竟做了什么，让他竟然千百倍地渴求对方的占有。松垮的肌肉并不影响小穴的疯狂收缩，反而因为四肢的愚钝，他更能清清楚楚地感受着对方的火热和巨大。内里不再是像先前那样给对方阻碍，而是顺从地将肉棒吸吮到再无法深入的黑暗里，如千万只小手一样压榨着始终垒动的巨棒，贪婪地不放过任何一滴精华。  
但还是不够。  
夜神月挺起身子，腹部离开床面，几乎悬空。他的身体紧贴着L的身体，每一寸皮肤都紧紧压着对方，试图从对方火热的体温里汲取更多的快感。  
“L……”他几乎是哭喊地呢喃着，破碎的词句在喘息和哭腔里弥散在空气中，“脱掉……衣服……”  
看着这样几乎绝望的夜神月，L也失去了之前和他周旋的好胜心。他仿佛也中了rush的毒，只觉得不管顶得多深、吸得多紧，都要不够对方的身体。极端的饥渴占领他的灵魂，让他用尽全身力气揽住月的身子，几乎把他揉碎在怀中。他总是觉得肉体的存在阻断了灵魂的真正交合，此刻他更加后悔为什么自己没有早一步脱掉该死的衣服，让他不能切实地拥抱月的渴望。就在这磨死人的漫长拥抱中，L终于以片刻分离的代价摆脱了布料的禁锢。两具肉体重新紧紧贴合在一起，怦动的胸膛交换着彼此的心跳，呼吸在鼻尖和唇间颤抖。他们的双眼贴着彼此，自己的欲望融合在对方幽暗的瞳孔深处，两个人的快乐和渴求化为一体。  
L听不见撞击的巨响，月也不再为鼓胀的囊袋重重打击在屁股上而害羞。他们只能听见彼此的心跳，只能沉浸在肌肤的抚慰以及炽热开拓疆土的狂乐之中。  
“月君喜欢这样粗暴地对待？不是吗，我感觉你吸的比之前还要紧。”  
下身宛若野兽交配般汁水横流，在硕大的炽热冲撞而又抽出后总会微微带出一截红肿的穴肉。月已经在这高强度的无情性爱中迎来了好几次的高潮，现在他的阴茎微微挺立，颤动着却又只能从顶端冒出一些渗漉而出的透明的体液。  
他却是是快乐的，乃至于灭顶的狂乐冲刷了理智要令他一直和L缠绵着。但是从下半身不断满溢而出的，包含着酸胀，酥麻的充实感却又衬托着上身的空虚，使得他不断地向L更加贴近，滑下汗水地肌肤相贴，却仿佛不够，还是不够……  
L敏锐的觉察到了他掩藏在动作中的渴求。  
“月君现在这样就像是只发情的小兔子一样黏着我。把他的胸口往我身体上蹭，如果不是他还没有怀孕，我一定会怀疑他是涨了奶想要让我吮吸。“  
他维持着身下的动作，一字一句咬字清晰地在月的耳边叹息，“不过幸好我也准备了足够的道具来对付像月君这样淫乱的小婊子，你喜欢乳夹吗，我认为那会很适合月君。“  
他单手紧紧地抓住月的手腕，让他把自己的胸口整个赤裸地展现出来。另一只手从床边掏出了那副他特意为月准备的乳夹，夹子的边缘是橡胶的材质，能够保证乳头在道具被狠狠揉捏的同时又不至于受伤，下面分别缀着两颗晶莹剔透的钻石，和随着摇摆清脆作响的可爱小铃铛，两个夹子通过一道银链子相互连接着。  
L低头先吻了吻月的乳头，这轻柔的动作却激起了现在浑身都十分敏感的月的颤抖。他的舌头滑过乳晕，然后牙齿慢条斯理地，或轻或重地研磨着。  
“L……哈，呜啊——”  
月的呻吟声实在是听不出是在抗拒还是渴望，但是从他试图把另一边也凑近的动作来看，L觉得后者的可能性更大。  
他松开牙齿，捏开夹子，抵上乳尖后毫不留情地放开手。夹子像合拢的齿距般一下子紧紧夹紧了月的乳头，电流般令人崩溃的快感从胸前的位置一下子贯穿了月。  
他的身体随着呼吸不止的颤抖着，带起小铃铛微微的响动。  
L现在像一个好奇的顽童，全心投入到铃铛的探索。月的整个身体像一架优雅昂贵的乐器，L就是弹奏的音乐家，在月身上拨出醉人音符的同时，扭动的身体，宛如最妖娆残漫的浮世绘，给L的听觉和视觉，带来最曼妙的情色体验。却让月的下身失了抚慰。  
再也受不了L的幼稚，月的手探入L的乌发，毛发松软的手感比月养的大狗还要舒服，让月不自觉的多撸了撸，换来L齿间微疼的报复。月也恶作剧的抓住L的头发，像一条柔软的蛇，借力从床上起了身子。  
随着体位的移动，L的欲望也从月身下滑了出来。看到L不满的皱起了眉头，月调皮的笑了笑了，在L的眉头轻轻一吻，便搂住他的肩膀，手上一推，天晕地旋，把L压倒在了床上，翻身跨了上去。  
位置转换，L看着自己上方笑意盈盈的月也不急，此时他的月君香汗淋漓，犹如一朵含露海棠，妖媚诱人。L干脆摊开了四肢，享受这月的动作，还故意炫耀的似的展示自己的粗大雄壮。看的月下体空虚的厉害，淫水又从小穴里留了出来。月抬起臀部，故意让胸前的铃铛随着动作发出活泼的声响，把穴口抵住L挺立的阳物，在性器上缓缓研磨，却不急着坐下，像是勾引在主动L进去似的。  
本来以为L还会和他挑逗一阵再动手，却没想L毫不客气的抓住了月的细腰，粗长的肉棒毫不怜惜的再次侵入了那滋味绝美的玉穴，顶入了比之前更深更紧的地方，戳中了那释放绝美情欲的开关。  
月被甜美的快感充斥了全身，连脚趾头都感到了舒畅，这还不够，一波又一波的浪潮把月的理智淹没，只配合着L的狂猛的冲刺，扭动的腰肢。乳头上的铃声更是清脆，配合这月的欢叫。神话里海妖的歌声也远不如这绝美的组合勾人摄魄。  
月很快又射了一次。  
这回速度比之前快多了，几乎是L插进去的同时就达到了高潮。过于敏感的身体让他无法从快感中脱身，硬是让本该转瞬即逝的高潮持续降临。穴肉吞得更加紧了，L难得发现自己的进出竟有些艰难，而且绞着的他的肉壁过于火热，让他险些也精关失守。好在他还有余韵掌控自己的理智，也有心情去注意月的反应。泊泊流淌的精液从一张一合的铃口中冒出来，主人无力再像往常一样射精，也几乎被榨干了，于是稀薄的液体在挺翘的阴茎上肆意流淌。有些直接滴落在L的小腹上，和他的汗水混成一滩。更多的则是汇入了茂密的丛林里，把月君可爱的毛发们淋得亮晶晶的，贴在下腹处。最要命的是那里正激烈地起伏着，L甚至可以清楚地看到自己运动的痕迹，他的巨大就像武器一样在对方脆弱的器官里进进出出，烫人的体内妄图用火焰反击他，但紧紧吸着不放的却是月自己。  
L再次一个挺身，让月跪坐的身体几乎弹了起来。对方失去平衡，险之又险地双手撑在L的胸膛上，伏下的上半身刚好把那串乳夹送到他嘴边。于是他张口，微利的边齿叼住了一点红樱。那里早就肿胀不堪，被乳夹夹着，更是就要充血爆炸一般，剔透的红色让他想起奶油蛋糕上的一粒覆盆子。他细细碾磨着那一点，隐约间似乎尝到一点奶味。于是他更加迈力地吸吮，另一边手也没有闲着，本来扶着月的手滑到他的胸前，就停在备受冷落的另一点红樱上。修剪得平整圆滑的指甲绕过夹子，掐着暴露出来的一点嫩肉。  
月失去平衡之后，本来想要迅速坐起来继续他的主导，但被L这样玩弄，好不容易积攒的那一点力气瞬间就被一齐吸走了。更别说他漫长的高潮还没有结束，腰部几乎全是靠着对方那个肉棍的力量才好好撑着。现在他干脆就趴到了L身上，腰也不配合着对方的进攻了，只有红肿的穴肉还在贪婪地吞吃着。没了月君的配合，在这样的姿势下，L也不能整根进出了，干脆就在月的体内反复碾磨，把那段过于淫荡的甬道占得死死的。  
眼看着月君又要高潮，泛红的眼角逸出泪水，目光失去焦距，完全沉浸在性爱的快乐中忘了其他。L顿时不满，醋意大起，感觉现在哪怕占有月的只是个按摩棒也能让这妖精爽到翻起白眼。  
他干脆抽身而出，硬挺着的、未射的肉棒从死活不松口的小穴内拔出，发出清亮的一声“啵”响。不用去看，L也知道月君的下体是怎么个泥泞法，此刻肯定又有不少液体从还在一张一合求食的甬道内涌出，而他们之间则由细细一条丝连系着，不知道是他溢出的精液还是单纯的爱液。  
月正处于高潮之中，肉棒毫无征兆的离去让他无法自控地啜泣起来，就好像一个没糖吃的小孩子，质询的声音从沙哑的喉咙里冒出，反而变得像是小猫呢喃，只是不满的哼哼声而已。  
L很快站了起来，走下床翻找黑色大包里的道具。  
他像是清楚地记得每样道具在哪一样，一伸手就拿了出来。他回头挑着眉对月挑衅：“你不是说今晚随我怎么玩？”  
他以为自己会看到月害羞但又放荡的神情，但结果看到的是月还趴在原位，身体紧贴着床垫，仍未疲软的阴茎摩擦着皱巴巴的床单。原本撑在L胸膛的双手玩起了自己的胸部，铃铛叮叮当当地响着，像是有魔力一样让高傲的月被原始的欲望驱动，对着床铺自慰。  
L叹了口气，心想都怪月平时不让我见他。不过，这倒不是说他老老实实听从月的命令——想见的时候他总有办法骗月上自己的床——但他自己也确实太忙了。以后他一定多空出一点时间留给他的小淫魔。  
不过，不论他之后怎么做，现在都要好好惩罚一下把他当按摩棒用的月君。  
L坐到床上，靠着床头，手一伸就把月揽了过来。夜神月一开始还以为L要自己给他口交，很顺从地趴到了对方的腿间，粉红的舌尖已经伸了出来，像猫咪一样小心翼翼地舔舐着筋肉上亮晶晶的液体。L差点又要把持不住，颤抖的阴茎几乎要闯进对方的喉咙，不过好歹在最后一刻停下了。  
他双手托着月的腋下，把他抱到自己面前，让他背对着自己，在L的大腿上坐好。富有弹性的两瓣屁股紧贴着L，幽深的缝隙半夹不夹着竖起的阴茎。月浑身都散发着邀请两字，不过L知道要是此刻自己就插进去，他也没办法再玩些什么了……可悲的自控力啊。  
于是他只能靠咬月君的耳朵来排遣一点自己的性欲。更重要的接下来的事情。他一手圈起月的阴茎，这时候持续的高潮已经结束了，不过还没有完全软下来，捋开包皮，那个一张一合源源不断吐着透明粘液的铃口暴露出来。月浑身上下，没有一个地方不是充满诱惑的。L知道他身后的小嘴也是像这样张张合合地渴求着他的东西。不过……  
“我真担心月会纵欲过度……”L带着沙哑的嗓音，极力压抑着自己的欲望，刻意平静的声音并不能展现所谓游刃有余。“要是月精尽人亡，那我该怎么办才好？”说着他放开充血的耳朵，低头在光滑的肩膀上留下一个深刻的牙印。  
“痛！”  
重新夺回理智的月哼了一声，已经懒得计较世界第一侦探的别扭了。  
不过下一刻，龟头处传来一股异样的感觉，让毫无防备的月打了个激灵，才注意到L正拿着一根黑色的管子往里面插……  
——天啊！那里怎么能！  
月害怕极了，但脆弱被L抓着，那根管子正插在里面，要是他撞开L，天知道这混蛋会不会一个手滑让他血溅当场……  
L当然不知道因为刚刚高潮而过于感性的月在想写什么无厘头的事情。他只是认真地把这根橡胶管子往里面塞。事实上在这之前，他一直觉得没经历过尿道扩张的月是没法把这么粗的东西吞下去的……不过，不愧是天赋异禀的月啊。也许是高潮了太多次，而且加上rush的药效，让尿道更加舒张了吧。虽然他一直缓慢小心地推动着长管，但到目前为止都没有卡顿的情况，看来月的尿道至少不会受伤。  
不过，怀中人此刻紧绷着身子，连大气都不敢喘一声。要不是他现在实在没法腾出手来拍照，第一次见的鹌鹑样的月君肯定值得被好好记录。  
最美妙的是，明明一动也不敢动，但尿道中的抽查一定带来和身后不一样的快感，L已经听到对方愈加沉重的呼吸，手中的那二两肉也重新变得沉甸甸的了，一点也没有射精多次的疲惫感。他有时会坏心地将管子抽出一些，再重新插进去，比之前更深一些，那时候月便控制不住自己的身体，颤抖和呻吟一起带给L满足。  
L舔着月肩膀上刚刚被咬出来的伤口，那里渗出的血已经止住了。然后又在他的脖颈处留下几个吻痕。他稍微拉远了些距离，欣赏自己的杰作，手上动作也停了下来。  
夜神月这才找回自己的呼吸。他大喘了口气，声音高得大概能穿过隔音墙——“你疯了吗？！拿出去！”  
“嘘……”L伸出两个指头，贴在月的唇边，“月君这么单纯？不知道有这种玩法吗？”  
“拿出去！”说着伸手就要拔出。但L早就知道他会这样，一把抓住对方不安分的手，背到身后。  
“月君倒是一点都不紧张我留下的痕迹呢。”L舔了舔洁白脖颈上的吻痕，干脆叼着这点嫩肉不放了，只是含含糊糊地说，“要是你丈夫看到了……”  
月哼了一声，扭着身子挣扎半天都没有结果，反而因为带动一大截还留在外面的管子，让过分脆弱的尿道古怪起来。火辣辣的痛，酸胀，还有……他不愿意承认的异样快感。  
“说得好像他不知道我外面有男人。”  
哪怕是月的冷哼也让他心痒痒。“不过看到月满身都是吻痕和牙印这种充满占有欲的宣告的样子，就算是那个不成大事的性无能也会大发邪火吧？说不定就把你压在浴缸里狠狠做了才罢休。”  
“那你想看我被他干吗？”  
“当然不想。”虽然这么说的本来就是L，但他结果自己醋意大发，“所以我要先把月干得只认我的身体，对他怎样都硬不起来。不过呢……以防万一，今晚还是不要让月君再射为好。”  
说着他又开始继续之前的工作，只不过这回是包着月的手一起握着他的东西。月眼睁睁地看着那段比阴茎长得多的管子被一点一点推了进去。一开始他还以为最多也只能插到囊袋为止，但现在那种酸胀和痒意已经从阴茎蔓延到小腹处——这家伙不会打算顺着尿道一路插进膀胱吧？！  
但这时候一直紧贴着他臀缝没有动作的阴茎终于动了起来，那家伙松开手让自己扶着，而那只该死的手却托着他的臀部，让肉棒闯了进来，松开手的时候，一下子顶到了最深处。月没精力再去管前面的事了，这一撞让他意识到身后一直以来的饥渴，之前明明还没有满足的焦躁、瘙痒和空虚……他尖叫一声，控制不住的情欲再次掌控了他的身体，让他的手也软了下去，不过L这时候终于将管子插到底了。  
虽然他知道体内的尿道究竟是有多长，但眼看着月竟能把这根长长的橡胶管全部吞下，最后只留一个指节长的尾部立在外面，还是让他忍不住惊讶和赞叹。月的阴茎也太可爱了。而月此刻已瘫软在L怀中，被顶得一上一下，毫无节奏的呻吟暴露了他的意乱情迷。听着如此催情而放浪的声音，L还在咬牙维持着自己最后一点毅力，总算把小装置连到了导管尾部的接口上。然后，打开开关。  
滋——  
随着一股电流的声音，夜神月剧烈地颤抖起来。最难过的反而是L，因为正吃着肉棒的肠道前所未有的紧，这一下几乎把他整个儿都夹了出来，所幸他早有心理准备，没被这一下夹得精关失守。  
他咬着牙拍拍月的屁股，示意他放松。  
“你他妈……做了……什——唔啊啊啊啊！——”  
月好不容易才憋出的几个词被再次传来的电流打断了，唾液不受控制地从唇边流下，被L悉心舔去。他第一次听到月说脏话，这个高傲的外表翩翩君子好像永远都是那么尽在掌握的样子，也只有极端的快乐才能打破他的层层盔甲，进入他的内心吧？  
这么想着，L将随机放电的装置开到最大功率，双手掐着月的腰疯狂抽插起来……  
“噗嗤、噗嗤——”炽热坚挺的肉棒每次抽插都会翻起夸张的水声， 月的下身湿泞得不成样子，两人纠缠的那块床单已经被一大滩水渍泅湿。  
“啊啊、唔、龙崎，好酸…啊——”月无力地靠在枕头上，柔软的褐发湿漉漉地散在深色的布料上，月必须得用手臂堵住嘴才能阻止自己发出更加难堪的请求。  
被雾气笼罩的眼睛能模糊地看见自己腰腹处颤巍巍挺立的阴茎，本来射了两次后的性器已经疲惫不堪了，但现在不知是被新奇的痛楚激起了快感还是被尿道内的长管硬撑起来，  
月外形与比例俱佳的性器直直地屹立着，蘑菇上艰难地泌出了几滴液体。  
细微的电流带来了难以捉摸的酥麻快感，像是有一根轻柔的羽毛，搔动了月身体内部每一根隐藏的快感神经。L快速而猛烈的进入则是让月的外在的坚壳一片片剥落，露出了最鲜嫩脆弱的新肉，每触碰一下都是一阵销魂蚀骨的快感。  
前后两处失去控制的快感让月在混乱的情欲中陷入了迷茫，他一面随着绝顶的快感摆动着腰臀，吐露出破碎的呻吟，一面紧紧地攥着床单，试图压抑自己放纵到失去理智的快感。  
“龙崎…我、啊——不、不行了”月狂乱地摇着头，闭上眼不敢再看L胯下的巨物在他身后进入的场景。  
“月君，是在…求，我，吗？”L苍白的手臂上因为用力过度而暴起的青筋十分显眼，他用这想把月的纤腰拧断的力度压制着他，水光泛滥的紫红色肉棒狠狠地嵌入月的后穴，每一下都拼尽全力地搅动着月内部的柔软。  
“混、混蛋…啊啊——慢点！”简直像是想逼出月的极限一般，L在月吐出没新意的咒骂瞬间，又加快了挺腰的频率。  
不过比这更致命的，是他粗暴地扯出月尿道插管的举动。  
“你在做什……唔、啊——”月猛地睁圆了琥珀色的眼珠，脆弱的尿道处传来的强烈刺激让月的嘴角不受控制地微微抽搐，全身的肌肉骤然紧绷，L被突然搅紧的后穴夹得低声诅咒了一句。  
随着黑色的长管从粉嫩细小的圆孔里拔出来，被L猛烈肏干时一直滞胀的快感也有了突破口。强烈的射精感让月不由自主地拱起了身子，但紧随而来的却不是短暂而强烈的射精，而是连绵不断的排泄。  
勃起的性器很难顺畅地尿出来，因此月的阴茎只能有一段没一段地泄出完全透明的清澈液体。月愣愣地盯了几秒，才反应过来自己失禁了这个事实。  
强烈的羞耻心让他下意识地蜷缩起来，却被正在肆意操弄他的L阻止了。  
男人恶意地强行掰开他的大腿，让他可以清楚地看见自己是如何在性交中被玩到尿出来的。  
L一只手按住月激烈起伏的腰腹，一只手温柔地环上了月不受控制的阴茎，像给小孩子把尿一般耐心地虚扶着。  
“嘘嘘——月君尿出来的样子真可爱，不要害羞，让我看到更多这样的月君吧。”  
“龙崎…你，混蛋、L！”月语无伦次地挣扎着，红润的眼眶像是立马会滴下泪珠。  
L放在月性器上的手指开始舒缓地撸动，让月完全无法把控尿液的流向。  
总是衣冠楚楚的，高不可攀的警界之花像是幼稚的孩童般，连自己的排泄权都掌控在他人手里。  
剧烈的快感和羞耻心冲垮了他的心理，在眼睁睁地看着自己在L的怀抱里，真的做出了如此失控的情态，少见的，月逃避似的闭上了眼睛，晶莹的生理性泪水凝结在染上一抹艳色的妩媚眼角，随着颤抖絮乱的呼吸，在涨红的面颊上滑落下水泽。  
“被搞成这样乱七八糟样子的月君，只有在我面前才有过吧？”  
虽然是疑问句，可是语气中却只有笃定。L甚至没有耐心等待月恢复喘息的平稳，灵巧的舌头像条静谧的蛇，却有着相反的热量，濡湿着摩擦过月眼边细腻的皮肤，卷走了咸涩的泪水。  
“是咸的。”故意夸大的不可思议，带着调笑的味道，“我还以为像月君这样，无论是嘴唇，手指，还是身上每一寸皮肤，尝起来都是甜味的存在，眼泪也会是甜的呢。”  
说着，L又啄吻了一下月闭着的眼睑， “不过请放心，不论是怎么样的月君，我都非常喜欢。”  
“你闭嘴。”  
猛然睁开的琥珀色瞳孔中燃烧着恢复过来后滋生的羞恼，L在他丢人后还要故意说这些来刺激他的话更是火上浇油。手脚都还发着软，但是这并不代表月没有别的办法来报复这个正环着他的、洋洋得意的大侦探。  
刚刚那富有性刺激的一幕显然给L带来了更多欲望的干渴，月浅浅地逸出一丝鼻音，后穴被破开的粘膜现在变得更加酸胀，被小心侍奉着的肉棒经过刚刚生理性的肌肉收缩，忍耐住了射精的欲望后，本来被容纳进小穴前就悍大粗壮的吓人的阴茎此时更是鼓胀膨大到吓人，甚至直接抵弄到月最隐秘的深处，带来淫乱又不齿的快乐。  
月此时气愤的咬牙切齿，甚至都在心里气出了冷笑，他被L乱搞了这么久，甚至露出那样淫乱不堪的痴态，可L倒好，自持到现在，除了对他说一些下流的荤话，到现在居然都还没有射出来一次。  
可以不赢，但是他绝对不要输给L。  
怀着这样的心情，月主动调整了自己被L环着背对他的姿势，变成了环着L的面对面。一截修长雪白的脖颈曲线极尽缠绵，在主动凑近L肌肤摩擦之间，仿佛交颈天鹅。  
“L，你猜猜我现在要做什么？”  
“月君的样子像是故意在向我索吻，但这肯定不是答案——嘶。”  
在L毫无戒备地任由月在他身上主动时，月毫不留情的猛地咬住了L的肩胛，腥气的血味立刻混合着唾液弥漫在月的口腔里。在猝不及防的疼痛袭来时，月甚至还不善罢甘休，海妖般的双腿煽情地缠上L精干的腰，恶意地收缩着身后地甬道，即使被身体里那个巨物摩擦的泛起火辣辣 的痛感和快感。  
L闷哼了一声，毫无防备地甚至被月榨出精来，本来就紧致地让人窒息的小穴，这一下简直就是地狱中的天堂，要是别人说不定还真的要直接缴械投降。  
他喘着粗气，也怀着怒气，在抑制下直接射出来的欲望后，报复性地、且有目的地重重摩擦过那个早已知晓的月的敏感点，高潮没过多久就再次被快感淹没，L了然地那一声尖叫前用嘴堵住了月的声音，迫使他下咽。  
L的眼睛深沉，仿佛黑夜来临前的雾霭。  
“既然月君已经从刚刚的高潮恢复过来，还这么想让我用精液灌饱他淫荡的小穴，那我也并不想要让你失望。”  
月因为刚刚被碾压过敏感点，一双还朦胧的琥珀眼睛仿佛蒙上层茫然。L低低的，哑然的声音伴随着气息扑在他的耳边，惹来他无意识地一抖“准备好了吗，月君？”  
还没有等到月的回应，L又开始新一轮的攻击。无论做多少次，月的身体始终能让L失去理智。  
每一次的抽动，都伴随这甜美的声音，是天然的春药。让L的性趣越发高涨。温暖紧致的小穴紧紧包裹L 的阳物，这让L感觉，他们本该就是一体的。  
L俯下身子，胸膛贴在月的后背上，双唇轻啄这月已经香汗淋漓的肩膀，想要安抚的月的颤动。但下身还是猛烈的抽动，雄性的占有欲和标记意识此时已经占领了世界第一侦探聪明绝顶的头脑。想要让身下的情人，从里到外都属于自己，体内被自己的精液填满，进入到他的子宫，在那里留下自己的印记，然后，生下自己的孩子。  
在这种原始本能的驱动下，L扣住月的腰部的手为了压制他因绝顶情潮而做出的下意识反抗，在月柔韧白皙的腰上烙上了他的掌印。房间里喘息和呻吟，交融的水声，和肉体节奏的撞击光是听着就让人热血沸腾。L深吸一口气，把炙热的体液射在了月体内，也让本就已经异常敏感的月，被热流一激，又一次达到了高潮。  
释放的那一刻L没有顺应本能闭上眼去感受肉体上的极乐，他睁着眼，描摹月每一丝细微的簇动。褐色的发丝贴在好似凝着一层薄雾的脸颊上，没想着塑造完美外表的夜神月像一只落水的小猫咪，柔软脆弱得不可思议。然而L比谁都清楚这真实的一幕有多虚假。  
或许L已经完全被一种可怕的情感捕捉了，夜神月是毒花、是利刃，是维护秩序的神像、是打破禁忌的撒旦。但L却因他获得了越来越多的人性，也正因这些人性，他会困惑、痴迷、失去理性……并且乐此不疲。  
这种可怕的情感，叫爱吗？


End file.
